JOTAM'S LOVE STORY
by ima.park
Summary: finally, jongin bakal move on dan -nyoba- ngelupain luhan. chap 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Jongin : Gagal Move On!

Author : Im~A Park

Genre : comedy, little romance

Rate : T

Length : 1/2

Cast : Kim Jong In, Do Kyungsoo, Lu Han, Oh Thehun, EXO

Pair : kaisoo, kailu!broken, slight hunhan

Kai pov

"ja-jadi gimana jong? Elu mau gak jadi pacar gue?" kyungsoo nanya sekali lagi. Gue pandang wajahnya terus gue tatap matanya. Dio kayak yang serius tapi malu-malu gitu. Oh wait! Gue jelasin dulu, jadi sekarang ini gue lagi ditembak sama kyungsoo a.k.a Dio. Gue gak tau sejak kapan dio naksir sama gue, yang gue tau saat ini dio lagi nembak gue padahal gue baru 2mingguan ngejomblo. Oke back to story, dio nanya dan gue masih anteng-anteng aja. Gue bingung mau jawab apa secara gue gak ada feel apa-apa ke dio, orang dio cuma gue anggep temen sekolah aja. Dan kenapa gue bingung, harusnya gue tinggal bilang "enggak" dan masalah selesai kan? Itu gegara gue orangnya susah nolak, kayak kemarin dulu waktu luhan minta putus ya gue aja. Gue gak tega nolak permintaan orang, apalagi permintaan orang yang gue sayang. Yah walaupun gara-gara itu juga gue jadi kehilangan baby han. -_-

"em.. iya kita jalanin dulu deh" jawab gue akhirnya. Dio langsung sumringah gitu, pipinya pun merah-merah gitu. Tapi itu bukan gegara dio pake blush on ya, itu dia semacam blushing gitu. Sementara gue cuma garuk-garuk tengkuk, gak habis pikir aja gue bisa nerima dia.

"ya udah jong makasih ya, emm gue…. Gue ke kelas dulu ya?" ini dio habis gue terima langsung pamit gitu aja nih? Dan akhirnya gue cuma ngangguk aja. Abis mau gue apain lagi, masa gue tahan? Gue sendiri aja masih shock gara-gara nerima dio.

Dio balik badan terus lari sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya. Gue usap muka ganteng gue agak kasar, tapi gak kasar-kasar amat sih takut rusak. Well gue ditembak kyungsoo pas lagi mau kekantin, di saat gue mau ngestalk mantan pacar gue. Sekarang gue uda jadian aja sama dio, mood buat ngestalk baby han hilang seketika. Gue langkahin kaki gue menuju taman sekolah sambil mikirin kebodohan gue. Tiba-tiba gue ngerasa jadi seme paling brengsek sedunia, kenapa gue terima dio padahal gue gak ada feel apa-apa ke dia? Apa gue macam seme-seme php gitu? Kai pabbo

Saat hampir sampai di taman sekolah, langkah gue terhenti gegara lihat mantan gue sama pacar barunya. Gilaaaa, dada gue nyesek! Baby han sama si cadel itu lagi berdua-duaan di tempat sepi kayak gini. Tuhan salah jongin apa sih? Kenapa engkau ambil baby han dari sisiku? Kenapa baby han pacaran sama si cadel itu? si cadel itu kan cadel(?) sedangkan jongin kan ga cadel tuhan? Kenapa oh kenapaa?

Hati gue makin nyesek saat lihat luhan ngebelai rambut si cadel yang palanya di tidurin di paha baby han. Harusnya yang disana itu gue, perasaan baru 2 minggu yang lalu gue di gituin sama baby han. –emang bener 2 minggu yang lalu, sebelum gue putus sama baby han.

Baby han kelihatan bahagia banget, dia ketawa-ketawa gitu pas cadel ngomong. Gak tau deh itu gegara kata-kata si cadel atau gegara denger bahasa cadelnya. Hati gue hancur gak bersisa, gue pandang si cadel penuh kebencian. Apasih hebatnya dia? Ganteng? Iya dia ganteng tapi masih gantengan gue. Keren? Iya dia keren tapi tetep aja kerenan gue. Tinggi? Elu semua juga tau kan kalo kim jongin itu tinggi!. Terus apalagi, oh iya ngedance? Gue lebih jago dari dia! Semua orang udah tau kale kalau jotam itu dancing machine. Oh iya jangan salah paham, jotam itu maksutnya jongin tampan ya, bukan jongin hit… udahlah lupain!

Hunhan's side

"baby, baby beneran thayang thama thehun kan?" Tanya sehun sambil mainin ujung dasi luhan yang pas banget di samping muka sehun. Luhan mandangin sehun yang lagi boboan di pangkuannya. Luhan senyum lalu ngangguk.

"thehun juga thayang thama baby, emm baby thehun boleh minta poppo?"

"mwo? Shirreo! Ini di sekolah hunnie, kalo ada yang lihat gimana?" luhan nolak permintaan sehun gegara takut kepergok warga sekolah. Tapi penolakan luhan itu beda makna buat sehun. Sehun mikirnya kalau luhan lagi nantangin dia.

"berarti kalau gak ada yang lihat mau ne?" luhan melototin sehun seketika. Sementara sehun cadel malah cengir-cengir gak jelas.

"thehun bercanda baby… baby kalau lagi melotot therem deh, thehun jadi takut"

Luhan malah manyun dan itu ngebuat pikiran si cadel makin liar. Sehun jadi bayangin gimana kalau dia ngepoppo luhan seharian. Duh!

Gara-gara pikiran liarnya sehun jadi pengen nyobain bibir luhan, well selama 2 minggu pacaran sehun belum berani minta kisseu. Paling cuma peluk dan cium pipi aja. Itu juga susah payah mintanya.

"baby…."

"ne?"

"kiss…" kata sehun sambil nunjuk bibirnya. Mungkin sehun lagi nyoba ngehipnotis luhan kale ya, soalnya ini sehun bilangnya sambil natap mata luhan dalem banget udah gitu dia nunjuk-nunjuk bibir. mata luhan melebar, bukan ini bukan gara-gara sugesti sehun ini maksutnya melebar karena kaget. Kok sehun bisa bilang kiss. Sehun kan cadel huruf s, gimana bisa?

"sehunnie bisa bilang s sekarang?"

"ne? kok S thih baby, thehun kan minta tium"

Sehun manyun, dia masih gak sadar kalau dia sempet enggak cadel beberapa saat yang lalu. Sehun lalu bangun dari posisi rebahan gegara sebel sama luhan. Gak sengaja pas ngebuang muka dari luhan, sehun ngelihat sosok yang paling ingin ia pites, jongin.

Sehun langsung senyum-senyum gj, kapan lagi ada kesempatan buat manas-manasin si item. Muehehe.

"baby, baby gak thayang ya thama thehun, thelama kita jadian thehun belum pernah di poppo" sehun pura-pura ngambek ke luhan, sesekali sehun ngelirik jongin yang berdiri agak ngumpet gitu. YESS si item masih ngintipin gue, rasain nih tem! Lu rasain penderitaan gue dulu! bakal Gue cipok nih luhan! Batin sehun penuh dendam.

"tapi hunnie, ini di sekolah.. lagian aku malu" luhan gak bohong sih, dia emang malu. Selama ini dia jarang ciuman, ciuman sama kai aja cuma sekali selama 7 bulan pacaran itupun gak sengaja.

"thekali aja baby, plithhhh ne" sehun mohon-mohon ke luhan sambil aegyo. Enggak ding sehun mohon-mohon sambil pura-pura sedih.

Luhan diem aja, dia nunduk gegara bingung. Sementara sehun udah gak sabar pengen cepet-cepet nyium luhan biar si jotam –dalam hal ini jongin hitam- panas. Karena luhan kelamaan diem, sehun beraniin diri buat meraih wajah luhan terus dia adepin ke wajahnya. Bibir luhan emang menggoda! luhan pasrah aja saat tangan sehun nahan tengkuknya dan sehun mulai deketin wajahnya ke wajah luhan. Jujur luhan baru aja kena heart attack, secara tekhnis ini first kiss nya.

Sehun makin deket dan semakin deket. Luhan mulai pejamin mata….

Kai pov

"LUHAN ANDWAE!" gue langsung ngebekep mulut gue sendiri pas nyadar kalo gue baru aja gagalin acara ciuman mantan pacar gue dengan pacarnya. Tapi gue gak bisa di salahin sepenuhnya dong, namanya juga cemburu! Lagian si cadel brengsek sih pake mau nyium baby han gue. Dua orang yang hampir berpagutan itu reflek noleh ke gue, yah kebongkar deh persembunyian gue.

"ka-kai?"

"kenapa lu bilang jangan ha?" cadel brengsek, pengen gue tonjok muka tengilnya. Gilaa songong banget mentang-mentang sekarang pacarnya baby han. Eh, tapi gue musti bilang apa. Kenapa gue jadi lemot gini sih.

" kamu, eh itu han elu di panggil sooman seongsaenim. Katanya suruh cepet, gue takutnya dia kesini makanya gue teriak, sorry deh udah ganggu acara kalian!" udah bilang gitu gue ngacir secepatnya dari sana. Sebelum ngacir tadi gue perhatiin wajah baby han, dia kayak kaget gitu. Kenapa ya? Haishh terang aja dia kaget! Ini pertama kalinya gue panggil dia pake kata ganti "elu" mana tadi gue ngomongnya pake tanda seru lagi, kan kaya ngebentak dong. Pabo.

Hari ini hari paling sial deh, udah sembarangan nerima dio sekarang malah gue kayak jahat gitu ke luhan. Eh tunggu, dio ya? Tadi kayanya gue dapet sms dari dio deh. Bentar-bentar cek dulu. Gue rogoh saku celana gue buat ambil hape gue.

1 message recived

Ngenes! Cuman ada satu sms dan itu dari dio. Dulu, 2 minggu yang lalu sebelum gue jomblo hape gue selalu penuh sama sms dari baby han. Baby han pasti sms plus miscall-miscall gue kalau gue gak ada kabar barang sejam aja. Lah sekarang? Ada sms sih satu tapi itu dari dio. Bukannya gue kecewa tapi gue emang kecewa sih itu smsnya bukan dari baby han. Tapi gue bersyukur sih seenggaknya yang sms bukan operator.

From : dio

Jongin saranghaeyo :*

Mata gue melotot semelotot melototnya. Gak salah nih si dio sms gue beginian? Aduh ya gaklah kai! Dio kan pacar lu sekarang. Wajar aja dia sms beginian. Gue edarin pandangan buat nyari tempat duduk. Gue noleh kekanan ada baekhyun sama chanyeol yang lagi sok sweet, dih norak! Gue toleh kekiri ada si umin ama si chen lagi sosor-sosoran, gilaaa ga mandang tempat banget ni anak dua. Akhirnya gue duduk di belakang bangku chanbaek aja deh, yah ketimbang di belakang chenmin bisa rusak mata gue di suguhi adegan mesum gitu!

Ah iya gue sampe lupa kan mau bales sms dio.

To : dio

Iya yo, gue juga cinta sama lo

Eh tapi kok kayaknya dusta banget yah sms gue? Apus deh apus

To : dio

Iya gue juga yo

Udah gitu gue smsan sama dio, dio agak kepo sih nanya gue lagi apalah, uda makan apa belum lah, gitu-gitu deh. Lama gue nunggu balesan dari dio eh gue malah ngelihat baby han masuk kelas dianter si cadel. Duh panas lagi hati gue! Gue perhatiin deh tuh anak dua, sehun sok iye banget pake ngerapihin poni baby han segala, sumpah pengen gue pites tu bocah cadel!

"yeol, kok disini hawanya gerah ya? Panas gitu deh"

"jelas panas dong baekkie, kan panas cintaku lagi membara buat kamu :*"

Ini chanbaek apaan sih malah main gombal-gombalan. Terus apa tadi kata chanyeol, panas cinta? Panas cinta gigi lu dua, jelas-jelas itu hati gue lagi kebakar cemburu, babo!

Gue lihat sekarang si cadel lagi ngegandeng tangan baby han, mereka jalan ke arah bangku baby han. FYI gue sama baby han sekelas dan si cadel itu beda kelas. Dia kelas sebelah.

Emang anjir si cadel, gue tau banget kalo dia sengaja nyium-nyium punggung tangan baby han depan gue. Mana mukanya ngajak berantem banget lagi! Sumpah gue panas!

"yeolli, kita pindah aja yuk? Ga tahan nih, gerah banget"

"ne baekkie, jja. Deket-deket jomblo emang bawa sial" chanyeol kampret! Maksutnya apaan coba bilang gitu? Pakek lirik-lirik gue segala. Gue ngejomblo juga baru 2 minggu, dan OH gue lupa GUE UDAH GAK JOMBLO!

Ngomong-ngomong kyungsoo kok gak bales sms gue ya? Terakhir gue nanya dia lagi ngapain. Aduh dio elu kemana disaat seperti ini, walaupun gue gak cinta sama lu tapi paling enggak lu bisa ngalihin perhatian gue biar gak kepo sama hunhan, please!

Tring!

From : dio

Gue lagi mandangin elo chagi

Busettttt! Gue merinding baca sms dio, chagi? Behhh nih uke agresif juga ya padahal gue kira dia tipe uke manis yang malu-malu gitu. Sebelas dua belas lah sama baby han, yak! Keinget lagi kan!

To: dio

Emang keliatan dari sana? Kan kelas kita agak jauh yo

From : dio

Keliatan dong, biar gue tebak. elu lagi duduk sendirian di pojokan kan?

Gue noleh kekanan dan kekiri, iya sih gue sendirian di pojokan setelah chanbaek pindah bangku.

From : dio

Elu lucu deh kalo lagi celingak-celinguk gitu jong

GLEK! Ini dio keturunan paranormal apa gimana sih, kok dia tau gue lagi apa.

From : gak usah bingung, gue lagi ngeliatin elu dari jendela. lu kesini dong jong samperin gue.

Gue edarin pandangan ke arah jendela, dan akhirnya pandangan gue berenti di jendela deket pintu. Ada yang aneh, ada jambul gitu. Tapi gak jelas itu punya siapa, orang cuma keliatan jambulnya aja. Kalo itu punya dio, gimana dio ngeliatin gue? Emangnya nyampe? Ini aja cuma keliatan jambulnya. -_-

To : dio

Elu yang di jendela deket pintu ya yo?

Send

From : dio

Iya jongin, elu kesini ya? Apa gue aja yang kesana?

MWO? Dio mau kesini? Andwae! Nanti kalau baby han liat gimana, buru-buru deh gue bangkit dari bangku tempat gue duduk tadi. Terus gue buru-buru ngacir sampe ga sadar kalau baby han tadi manggil gue.

1

2

3

Pas banget di ambang pintu gue baru sadar kalo gue baru aja mengabaikan panggilan baby han. YA TUHAN JONGIN KOK SIAL BANGET SIH!? Gue nengok sebentar kearah baby han, eh dia malah lagi mainin tangan si cadel. Sial! Moga aja tadi gue salah denger.

"chagi-ya, kesini !" tiba-tiba kyungsoo manggil gue. Gue lalu jalan kearah kyungsoo.

"ada apaan yo?" Tanya gue to the point.

"gak ada apa-apa sih jong, gue kangen sama lu"

Gue cengo. Tapi bentar doang ntar kalo kelamaan jadi jelek gue. Huehehe. Tadi abis nembak gue plus gue terima dia ngacir gitu aja, nah sekarang udah kangen. Orang yang jatuh cinta itu emang gak jelas ya.

Dulu gue juga gitu sih pas falling in love sama baby han buat pertama kalinya. Duh inget luhan lagi kan gue, padahal lagi sama dio. Tuhkan gue ngerasa brengsek lagi! Sorry ya yo, gak seharusnya gue terima elu.

"eng.. gue juga yo" gue nyengir aneh abis bilang gitu. Bingung nih gue mau nanggepin dio macam apa. Dio langsung natap gue dengan mata berbinar, duh pandangannya polos banget. Gue makin ngerasa berdosa sama dio.

"BENERAN JONG? Emm gue ada sesuatu nih buat lu" gue lihat dio lagi kaya ngambil sesuatu gitu dari kantong celananya. Gue perhatiin aja tuh sambil nebak-nebak dia mau ngasih apaan. Cincin? Jam tangan? Kunci rumah? Kunci mobil? Ato apaan?

Chu~

Gue terpaku, dio barusan nyium pipi gue. Udah gitu sekarang anaknya kabur. Otak gue masih loading buat nentuin langkah selanjutnya yang bakal gue ambil. Posisi gue saat ini lagi bengong sambil megangin pipi gue. Duh kenapa gue ngerasa aneh gini ya? Rasanya agak mirip sama pertama kalinya gue ketemu luhan. Heart attack bro!

"kyungsoo udah pergi kai"

JDERRRR! Gue berasa di samber petir deh, suara ini gue kenal banget ama suara ini. INI SUARA LUHAN! WTF! KENAPA LUHAN MUSTI LIHAT WAJAH CENGO GUE?! Gue langsung nyadar terus noleh kearah luhan yang diam membeku diambang pintu, ga lupa si cadel brengsek di sampingnya lagi ngerangkul luhan.

"kayaknya lu udah punya yang baru ya jong? Baguth deh jadi thiao lu ga perlu ngeratha berthalah lagi thama lo!" JLEB!

Kata-kata si cadel nyadarin gue tentang sesuatu yang lebih penting dari sekedar luhan lihat wajah cengo gue! Mereka liat dio nyium gue! Itu berarti luhan ngelihat gue di cium sama dio! LUHAN LIAT GUE DI CIUM DIO!? Sengaja diulang biar lebih dramatis. WTF, WTH, WT… gimana kalau luhan salah paham, gimana kalau dia ngira gue udah gak sayang sama dia? FUCK THE DAY banget lah! Akhirnya dan akhirnya gue cuma senyum kecut aja. Runtuh sudah dunia gue. Gue tiba-tiba pacaran sama dio, baby han berbahagia sama cadel, dan sekarang baby han ngelihat gue dicium sama dio. Kelar udah harapan gue buat balikan sama baby han. TT baby apa ini pertanda kalau kita gak jodoh ya?

~im a park~

Sejak insiden dio nyium pipi gue kemarin, gue gak masuk sekolah dua hari. Dio berkali-kali sms nanya kenapa gue gak masuk sekolah eh terus gue bilang aja gegara demam abis digigit nyamuk malaria padahalkan abis digigit dio –eh. Hari ini gue pengen sekolah eh malah gak di bolehin sama mamah gue, katanya wajah gue masih pucat plus gak bersemangat. Sebagai anak yang baik gue nurut dong lagian gak rugi juga toh jadwal pelajaran hari ini pada susah-susah semua. Hehehehe.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Cklek

"jongin-ah irreona, ada yang nyari kamu nak" pas gue lagi tiduran di kasur eh mamah gue tiba-tiba ngasih tau kalau ada yang nyariin gue. Duh siapa ya? Baby han? Ah enggak mungkin. Sial, malah mikirin baby han lagi gue.

"siapa mah?"

"mamah juga gak tau nak, katanya dia temen sekolah kamu tapi kok mamah gak pernah lihat dia main kesini?"

"ne? siapa sih mah, ya udah jongin cuci muka dulu ya"

Aduh gue kepo maksimal nih, siapa yah yang nyari gue jam segini? Masa temen sekolah gue? Temen sekolah yang mana? Gue gak yakin kalau temen sekolah macam chanyeol gitu mau nengokin gue. 100% gue yakin kalau dia bakal lebih milih hangout sama baekhyun ketimbang nengokin gue. Lagian kata mamah tadi wajahnya agak asing. Siapa sih? Gue bangkit deh dari tempat persemayaman gue, terus gue jalan ke arah kamar mandi buat cuci muka. Abis cuci muka gue langsung otw ke ruang tamu.

Huft…

Bener kan bukan chanyeol, apa gue bilang. Eh jangan salah paham ya! Gue gak kecewa kok gak di tengokin sobat gue yang satu itu. dan ternyata orang yang mamah maksut adalah dio. Pacar baru gue.

"eh dio.. gue kira siapa"

Sapa gue ke dio. Dio langsung senyum malu-malu gitu, duh manisnya!

"iya jong, gue denger elu sakit terus ya udah deh gue tengokin" denger gimana? Orang dia sendiri yang kepo nanya-nanya kenapa gue kaga sekolah.

"oh .. tapi gue udah sembuh kok, oh iya elu ga sekolah yo?"

"enggak jong, kan gue pengen nengokin elu"

"wah jadi ga enak gue, padahalkan bisa ntaran pulang sekolah nengok nya"

Dio nyengir gak jelas, gue diem aja gak tau mau ngapain. Hening. Ackward deh suasananya!

"jong"

"yo"

Anjir kenapa bisa barengan gini ngomongnya. Gue pandang si dio, dia lagi nunduk sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"kita sehati ya jong, ya udah elu dulu aja yang ngomong"

WHAT? SEHATI? KEMBAR SIAM DONG! *plak . mampus gue, si dio udah mulai mikir yang enggak-enggak nih. Gue takut kalau dia berharap banyak sama gue padahal tau sendiri kan gue masih ngarepin baby han. Duh dosa lagi gue!

"emm.. elu duluan aja deh yo"

"ya udah, ini gue ada sesuatu buat lo jong"

Wussshhhhhh! Gue ngerasa de javu, ini persis kaya kejadian 2 hari yang lalu! Gue perhatiin kyungsoo, dari gelagatnya sih dia sama banget kaya kemaren bedanya dia gak ngorek-ngorek saku celana melainkan tas sekolahnya. Apa kyungsoo bakal nyium gue lagi ya? Duh tiba-tiba gue kena heart attack lagi nih. biar ga terlalu kaget gue merem aja deh.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Mana nih sosorannya dio kok gak nyampe-nyampe? Sabar jong sabar, in progress

"jongin.." gue diem aja. Lagi asik-asik nunggu eh dio manggil gue lagi

"jongin.. elu kenapa? Pusing ya?" seketika mata gue melek! Gue lihat di meja udah ada sekotak bekal gitu. Oh jadi kyungsoo beneran ngasih 'sesuatu' nih, gue kira bakal di sosor lagi -_-

"gak kok yo, mata gue agak perih, kelilipan kale" dan akhirnyaa gue jawab seadanya aja. Eh tapi gak di sangka reaksi kyungsoo berlebih. Dia langsung nunjukin wajah shock gitu.

"beneran? Sini gue tiupin jong"

"ah gak usah yo, udah gak perih kok"

"udah jong gapapa, sini gue liat"

"ga usah yo"

"sini jong"

Jadi sekarang ini si dio lagi ngotot pengen ngecek keadaan mata gue, dio sempet kayak yang brutal gitu, narik-narik kaos gue terus jambak-jambak rambut gue gitu. Duh jadi ngeri deh gue.

"sini jong, gue liat dulu"

Brukkk

Dio narik kaos gue terlalu kenceng sampai akhirnya badan gue oleng terus nimpa badan dio. Kita sama-sama terdiam, gak tau kenapa gue jadi menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah 'namjachingu' gue ini. Kalau di lihat dari deket gini si dio makin manis deh, ga salah-salah banget sih gue nerima dio. Orang dio nya juga cute gini. Duh kena heart attack lagi gue! Mamah tolong jongin! Gue lihat dio senyum manis gitu ke gue, ya tuhan ini jantung gue kenapa sih? Rese banget! Entah dapet dorongan dari mana, bibir gue tiba-tiba pengen nyosor ke bibir dio. Gimana nih gimana? Jarak gue sama dio yang udah deket banget jadi tambah deket lagi,

Deg!

Mampus dah mampus ga jantung ga bibir, semuanya sama aja! Ga bisa di control! Gue lihat si dio udah merem, tuhkan gue jadi pengen cepetan nyosor. Gue ikut merem juga deh. Terus majuin lagi

Maju lagi

Miringin pala dikit, yang ini feeling aja sih. Gak tau kenapa gue ngerasa harus miringin pala.

Dikit lagi

Dan

AW! APPO!

Seketika dio buka mata, gue? Udah dari tadi sejak pertama ngerasa sakit di bagian kuping gue. Rupanya gue lagi di jewer mamah. Gilaa pedes banget jeweran nyokap gue. Eh tunggu.. mamah? MWO ? MAMAH? Refleks gue sama dio langsung bangun dari posisi tindih-tindihan. Terus kita benerin posisi duduk gue sama dio.

"YAK! KIM JONG IN! siapa yang ngajarin kamu buat berbuat yang tidak senonoh seperti itu?" beh mamah gue udah langsung ngomelin gue aja tanpa nanya duduk perkaranya. Gue lirik dio, dia lagi nunduk-nunduk takut gitu. Duh kesian juga sih, gue inisiatif buat nenangin dio. Gue pegang tangannya. Dio ngelirik gue, wajahnya masih takut-takut gitu.

"YAK! KIM JONG IN JAWAB MAMAH! KAMU MAU NGAPAIN TINDIH-TINDIHAN BEGITU? MASIH KECIL UDAH BERANI MACAM-MACAM YA? SIAPA YANG NGAJARIN KAMU HAH?" mamah gue mulai nuduh yang macem-macem lagi. Huft. Gue menghela napas. Gue musti lurusin nih ke mamah kalo gue sama dio itu –hampir- gak ngapa-ngapin. Gak jamin sih udah ngapain aja kalau gak ada mamah. Kkk

"mah kami gak ngapa-ngapain, mamah salah paham. Tadi jongin sama dio mau.."

"HALAH! SALAH PAHAM GIMANA? ORANG JELAS-JELAS KAMU UDAH MAU NYOSOR KE DIA. BILANG SAMA MAMAH SIAPA YANG NGAJARIN KAMU BEGINIAN?!"

"enggak mah, mamah tuh salah paham. Duh ini ga seperti yang mamah kira. Dengerin jongin dulu ya mah? Tadi dio mau nolongin jongin, mata jongin kelilipan mah terus dio pengen niupin tapi eh jongin kaget terus malah nimpa badan dio, terus posisi jongin jadi kaya mau nyosor gitu mah" aneh banget yeah alesan gue. Tapi gapapa lah, masa iya gue certain kalo dio maksa-maksa buat niupin mata gue, kan kesian.

"ITU SIH MODUS KAMU AJA! Jelasin ke mamah apa hubungan kalian yang sebenarnya, gak mungkin cuma temen kalau sampai kamu nyosor-nyosor gitu!" buset omongan mamah gue nyelekit banget deh. Gue lirik dio karena sedari tadi dio ngeremes tangan gue, dia takut banget kali ya. Gue balik genggem tangannya. Terus gue noleh ke mamah, dengan mantab gue bilang kalau dio pacar gue. Beh!

PLAKKK!

Adawwww… ini gue kenapa malah di tampar mamah sih? Buset, udah kuping gue sakit di jewer, sekarang pipi gue panas abis kena tampar. Ini mamah kandung gue bukan sih, kejam banget? Gue liat si dio membelalakan mata, matanya udah gede kan tuh sekarang jadi makin gede gegara melotot but look so cute sih.

"kok mamah nampar jongin sih?"

"JONGIN, SIAPA YANG NGAJARIN KAMU JADI LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK? BISA-BISANYA KAMU PACARAN SAMA NAK.." nyokap ngelirik dio.

"dio tante" J

"BISA-BISANYA KAMU PACARAN SAMA NAK DIO DI SAAT KAMU MASIH JADIAN SAMA NAK LUHAN! SIAPA YANG NGAJARIN KAMU JADI LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK GINI HAH?"

Oh my… apa gue belum curhat ke mamah kalau gue sama baby han itu UDAHAN sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Jadi nyokap ngira gue lagi main hati gitu? Gosh!

"mah jongin sama ba-LUHAN udah putus! Emang jongin belum cerita?"

"mwo? Putus? Kenapa kamu putusin luhan, luhan kan baik mana anaknya manis gitu? Mamah udah sayang sama luhan, kenapa kalian malah putus?"

Duh mamah gue mulutnya asal jeplak banget, kenapa malah ngomongin luhan sih. Gue ngerasa ada pergerakan kecil di genggaman tangan gue. Dio berusaha ngelepasin tautan jari kami. Gue noleh ke dia, matanya mancarin kekecewaan gitu, duh mamah gue sih!

"udahlah mah, itu udah dua minggu yang lalu. Lagian sekarang jongin udah sama dio, jongin sayang sama dio" kata gue mantab. Dan ini 100% gak dusta tapi gue sendiri juga bingung gimana bisa gue bilang gitu ke mamah. Apa gue mulai sayang sama dio atau ini cuma bentuk kegentlean gue sebagai pacar dio sekarang, gue gak tau.

"ya udah lah , terserah kamu. Inget, jangan macam-macam ya!" mamah pergi ke dapur setelah ngasih ancaman dan death glare paling mematikan sedunia.

Gue lirik dio, dio lagi nunduk gitu. Duh gue jadi ngerasa bersalah nih.

"yo.."

"jong, gu-gue pulang ya? Elu cepet sembuh, dan ini buat elu" dio motong omongan gue cepet, dari suaranya sih mulai serak. Dia ngasih bekel yang dia keluarin dari dalam tas tanpa natap gue, dia kaya lagi nyembunyiin sesuatu gitu. Udah gitu dio cepet-cepet lari ke pintu keluar. Aduh pacar gue kenapa?

gue diam dan mikir, gue sadar sekarang. Mungkin dio sakit hati. Dio-ya mianhae.

Besoknya gue udah seger, gue juga udah menata hati buat ketemu baby han plus gue udah nyiapin penjelasan kalau-kalau baby han minta penjelasan. Oh iya sejak kemarin dio pulang dari rumah gue, dia belum sms gue sampai sekarang. Agak aneh sih, kemarin gue gak masuk aja dia kepo gitu sekarang malah dia ga ada kabar. Duh gue jadi khawatir deh. Kapan-kapan gue ajak main ke rumah lah biar akrab sama nyokap gue, lagian kemarin gue udah bicara 4mata sama nyokap. Dan bener aja tebakan gue, mamah ga nyadar kalau dia MENYANJUNG mantan pacar gue di depan PACAR baru gue. Mamah juga ngerasa ga enak gitu makanya mamah bilang lain kali suruh ngajak dio main ke rumah. Mamah gue sih ga masalah gue pacaran sama siapa, kemarin itu mamah cuma shock gegara gue putus sama luhan udah 2 mingu tapi mamah ga tau apa-apa.

Ahh.. hari ini gue mau berangkat pagi ah, biar bisa nyari bangku yang agak deketan sama baby han. Muehehe. Gue jalan sambil pasang earphone dan denger lagu miracle in decembernya exo. Beh ini lagu jleb juga deh. Pas lah sama kondisi gue yang ngarepin baby han. Duh mana suara penyanyinya nyes banget lagi. Gue jalan jadi ga konsentrasi sampai-sampai gue nabrak seseorang.

Brukk

"sorry ya, gue gak sengaja.?" kata gue sambil nolongin dia. Eh pas gue lihat mukanya ternyata dia Luhan. TERNYATA DIA LUHAN! Yak gue nabrak malaikat gue. Kikiki

"ba.. eh han e-elu gapapa? Em sorry yah, gue ga sengaja?" kata gue sekali lagi. Luhan masih sibuk ngerapihin barang-barang yang berserakan. Abis itu dia natap gue terus senyum, manis banget. BABY.. GUE PENGEN KITA BALIKAN!

"gak apa-apa kok kai, aku juga salah. Buru-buru sih" gilaa baby han emang baik banget deh. Jelas-jelas gue yang nabrak dia. Terus dia manggil gue apa? Kai ? ah iya baby han kalau gue pikir-pikir dia selalu manggil gue pake Kai deh. Duh jadi inget jaman pacaran kan. AAAHH BABY… KENAPA KAU PERGI DAN BERALIH KE SI CADEL ITU SIH!?

"oh.. emang ada apa han kok buru-buru?" Tanya gue mencoba biasa. Aslinya? Behhh. Kepo abis.

"em.. aku udah di tunggu se-sehun di kantin" ANJIR. Baru jug ague seneng pagi-pagi bisa jalan berdua di koridor bareng baby han, eh ini dia malah bahas si cadel. Ancur dah ancur.

"oh"

"emm.. ka-kai, aku duluan ya? kamu gak apa-apa kan aku tinggal sendiri?"

"iya gapapa kok" JANGAN BABY, CUKUP SEKALI KAMU NINGGALIN JONGIN SENDIRIAN BUAT BERPALING KE CADEL! JANGAN LAGI! ANDWAEE! Teriak gue dalam hati. Hiks

"jongin brengsek"

Eh suara apaan tuh, ga salah denger gue? Siapa yang brengsek? GUE? Miapa? Itu suara siapa sih. Kok gue familiar ya

tbc

review ne :)


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Jongin : SUKSES MOVE ON!

Author : Im~A Park

Genre : comedy, little romance

Rate : T

Length : 2/2

Cast : Kim Jong In, Do Kyungsoo, Lu Han, Oh Thehun, EXO

Pair : kaisoo, kailu!broken, slight: hunhan

Kai pov

"jongin brengsek"

Gak tau kenapa kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh seseorang yang gue gak tau siapa itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kuping gue. Siapa ya kira-kira? Kenapa pas banget disaat gue di tinggal baby han? Masa si cadel sih? Ah gak mungkin, orang suara yang gue denger itu gak ada aksen cadel-cadelnya sama sekali. Terus siapa ya? ah molla, pusing gue.

Jam pelajaran berlalu gitu aja secara dari tadi gue gunain buat mandangin baby han diam-diam. Yah gitu nasib gue sekarang, cuma bisa mandangin orang yang –masih- gue sayang diam-diam. Ngenes emang, tapi ya udahlah. Oh iya tumben banget hape gue hari ini gak ada getar-getar gitu, gue pikir dio bakal sms gue di sela-sela pelajaran tapi ini kok nggak ya? hemm, gue cek dulu lah kali aja dio sms cuma gue gak sadar kalo hape gue getar. Gue ambil dah tuh hape yang ada di kantong celana gue terus gue unlock deh. Eh taunya bener ada sms tapi gue gak sadar, buru-buru gue buka deh hehe itu pasti dari dio!

Eh ternyata bukan, itu dari operator. -_- sial. Huft, dio kok gak sms gue sih? Apa dio bete sama gue gegara omongan nyokap kemarin? Kalo iya gue musti minta maaf nih dan jelasin ke dio kalo nyokap gue cuman shock aja terus kelepasan deh muji-muji luhan depan dio, perfect!

Gue bangkit terus jalan deh menuju pintu sambil siul-siul keren gitu. Gue merasa cool men! Pas nyampe depan kelas, hawa cool gue lenyap seketika di gantikan hawa panas yang membara. Lagi-lagi gue lihat hunhan! Dan lagi-lagi mereka lagi mesra-mesraan, ANJIR MAKSIMAL! Ash! Mood gue ancur seketika, pengen gue bejek si cadel, apalagi sekarang si cadel sok imut banget mangap-mangap depan baby han minta di suapin biscuit serebuan. Shit! Gue doain mulut lo kemasukan cicak del biar makin cadel lo! Haish, gak tahan lihat hunhan moment gue buru-buru pergi menuju kelas dio. Duh perasaan gue agak gimana gitu, secara ini pertama kali gue ngapel ke kelas dio.

Pas nyampe kelas dio gue terpaksa menelan kekecewaan, dio gak ada. Huft, jelas lah dio gak ada, ini kan moment istirahat ya pasti si dio lagi nyari makan di kantin, kai pabbo. Gue balik arah deh dari kelas dio menuju kantin, gue melangkah penuh semangat macam seme-seme yang semangat ngapelin ukenya gitu.

Gue sampai di kantin dengan selamat setelah melewati perjalanan panjang yang dipenuhi dengan couple-couple brengsek yang sengaja ngumbar kemesraan depan gue, salah satunya hunhan lagi. -_- gue mendadak KANGEN banget sama kyungsoo, duh couple ku dimana kau berada. Kita tunjukkan pada dunia kalo kita juga couple!

Ternyata keinginan gue buat pamer kemeseraan bareng dio musti gue pendam dalam-dalam, sekarang ini gue lihat dio lagi duduk di pojokan kantin bareng baekhyun dan mereka kelihatan mesra banget, demi apa mereka mesra banget! Dio lagi nyender di dada baekhyun terus baekhyun meluk dio sambil ngusap-usap kepala dio, anjrit apa ini perselingkuhan antar uke secara terang-terangan? Tangan gue mengepal secara gak sadar, gue gak tau ini beneran reflex atau cuma bentuk penyaluran atas sesuatu yang bikin gue agak nyeri disini *nunjuk dada. Kalau emang bener ini perselingkuhan antar uke secara terang-terangan, gue musti ngadu ke chanyeol tentang kelakuan genit ukenya. Bisa-bisanya baekhyun ngegodain uke gue, maksutnya apa? Dengan sedikit gak terima gue langkahin kaki gue menuju meja baeksoo, ah gak-gak, apaan baeksoo. Gak ada baeksoo! Maksut gue, gue langkahin kaki gue menuju meja yang di tempatin dio dan baekhyun.

"dyo.."

Setelah gue panggil namanya, secara responsive dio ngelepas pelukan baekhyun dan mandang gue gak lupa baekhyun juga mandang gue. Gue perhatiin ekspresi keduanya beda banget, dio kelihatan sedih gitu sementara baekhyun kelihatan nahan emosi. Kenapa lu baek, gak terima kalo gue nyamperin pacar gue yang -ehem merangkap sebagai selingkuhan elu?!

"yo, ikut gue yuk? Gue mau ngomong sama lu, berdua?" ajak gue halus, sengaja di halus-halusin banget plus gue kasih penekanan pada kata "berdua". Dio mandang gue aneh gitu, wae? Ada yang salah sama gue? Gue lihat lagi si dio malah nunduk terus nangis, eh kenapa? Udah gitu baekhyun meluk dio lagi, shit.

"LU! PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA!" mwo? Gu-gue di usir baekhyun? Hell! Gue pacarnya dio keles.

"elu apa-apaan sih baek, gue mau ngomong sama PACAR GUE, lu gak ada hak ngusir gue!" tegas gue ke baekhyun. Dalem hati gue puas banget udah negasin ke baekhyun kalo dio milik gue, eh kok gue jadi posesif gini? Gue lihat baekhyun, tampangnya gak jauh beda sama si cadel kalo lagi pamer kemesraan… TENGIL BRO!

"ELU MASIH BERANI NGAKUIN DIO PACAR SETELAH ELU NYAKITIN DIA? OTAK LU DIMANA JONG?" MWO? Gue kaget, bukan gegara baekhyun yang ngebentak gue di depan umum gini tapi ini gegara pernyataan baekhyun. Gue nyakitin dio? Nyakitin gimana?

"maksut lo apa sih baek, denger ya gue kesini cuma mau ketemu dio, pacar gue" gak tau deh yang jelas gue ngerasa gue kudu perjuangin apa yang gue punya sekarang yaitu dio.

"yo, sini.. ikut gue bentar ya?" kata gue ke dio sambil megang tangan dio. Dio kaya nolak gitu, anjir gue ngerasa terbuang. Dio nolak gue, DIO NOLAK GUE sengaja di ulang biar lebih tegas kenyataan ini.

"LEPASIN TANGAN LU JONG, ELU SEME TERBRENGSEK YANG PERNAH GUE KENAL, DAN LO!" baekhyun nunjuk gue saat bilang gitu, baru dia lanjut ngomong

"GAK USAH NEMUIN DIO LAGI, ELU CUMA BISA BIKIN DIO NANGIS!"

"ELU APA-APAAN SIH BAEK! YO IKUT GUE YA PLIS!" gue mulai kepancing emosi juga, gue udah gak peduli kalau sekarang ini anak-anak sekantin lagi merhatiin gue, baekhyun juga dio. Yang ada di pikiran gue sekarang, gue perlu ngomong sama dio dan ngejauhin dio dari jangkauan baekkhyun sejauh-jauhnya. Gue tarik paksa tangan dio, dio malah nangis makin tersedu sampai akhirnya gue ngerasain sebuah tamparan pedas di pipi kanan gue. Gue tau itu bukan dio yang ngelakuin tapi si baekhyun, gila getol juga usaha baekhyun misahin gue sama dio.

"BRENGSEK, GUE BILANGIN SEKALI LAGI YA, LU GA USAH GANGGU DIO LAGI, MULAI SEKARANG ELU SAMA DIO UDAH END!" gue kaget, gue lihat dio juga natap baekhyun kaget. Ini yang pacaran gue sama dio kan? Kok yang mutusin kami si baekhyun. Udah ngomong gitu si baekhyun narik paksa dio, mereka berlalu di depan gue yang masih cengo gegara kata-kata baekhyun. Gue sempet saling pandang sama dio beberapa detik tapi setelah itu dio nunduk sedih, gak tau itu sedih gara-gara di paksa putus atau gara-gara yang lain, gue masih belum bisa mikir.

10 detik kemudian gue sadar, gue kudu ngejar dio. GUE KUDU PERTAHANIN APA YANG GUE PUNYA! BIAR GUE GAK KEHILANGAN APA YANG GUE PUNYA BUAT KEDUA KALINYA! Cukup baby han, dio jangan!

"baekhyun sialan, yo.. tunggu gue yo!" gue bergegas ngejar dio sama baekhyun yang gue yakin mereka belum jauh secara kaki mereka kan pendek, jadi gak mungkin lah jalannya cepet. Gue buru-buru banget sampai gak nyadar kalau gue udah ngelewatin mejanya baby han sama si cadel, baby han mandang gue aneh gitu. Ah sebodo amatlah, mian baby tapi sekarang jongin lagi focus mikirin dio!

Begitu keluar dari area kantin gue lihat dio sama baekhyun lagi jalan di koridor, gue cepetin deh langkah kaki gue.

"dio.." kata gue lirih begitu berhasil meraih lengan baby soo. Eh?

Dio berhenti begitu pun baekhyun, dio natap gue nanar dan gue balik natap dia sendu. Baekhyun? Dia natap gue garang.

Dukk

Dengan gerakan cepat baekhyun ngedorong gue ke diding, dia ngeremes kerah kemeja gue sambil agak jinjit-jinjit gitu kaki nya, maklum anaknya agak pendek.

"gue udah bilang ya jong sama lu, lu jangan ganggu dio lagi! Elu cuma bikin dio nangis, dan gue sebagai BFF nya dio, engga rela demi apapun kalau dio nangis gegara cowo brengsek macem elu! Jadi lu jangan pernah ganggu dio lagi! Ngerti lu!" baekhyun emang gak ngebentak gue tapi justru kata-kata baekhyun yang lirih plus dalem banget itu yang bikin gue nyadar, kayaknya disini gue yang salah. Baik salah persepsi maupun salah udah nyakitin dio. Gue kicep sambil mandang dio dan baekhyun yang udah nerusin perjalanan mereka ke kelas dio. Pertama gue salah persepsi, baekhyun itu bukan mau ngerebut dio dari gue. Dia cuma BFF dio yang kebetulan care banget sama dio, iyalah namanya juga BFF. Eh tunggu, BFF? Maksutnya best friend forever kan? Bukan boy friend forever kan? *plak! Pemikiran nista gue balik lagi di saat yang gak di harapkan. Oke gue pilih arti pertama aja tentang bff, ketimbang makin ngelantur pikiran gue. Kedua, gue gak sadar udah nyakitin dio kaya gimana. Tiba-tiba gue keinget mamah di rumah. Apa gegara omongan mamah ya?

~im a park~

Jam pelajaran berlangsung lagi dan gue cuma bengong mikirin dio. Bangku depan gue kosong, baekhyun ngajak chanyeol pindah taulah mungkin baekhyun sensi sama gue. Gue bingung mau ngapain, apa gue sms dio aja ya? iya deh, kali aja di bales.

To : dio

Yo, lu lagi apa? Elu marah ya sama gue? Gue salah ya sama lu? Gue pengen ketemu elu yo L

Gue gak berharap banyak sih kalo si dio bakal bales sms gue. Tapi berharap ga dosa kan? Ya udah gue tungguin deh balesan dio walau pada akhirnya gue harus kecewa, its okay. Gue udah sering kecewa ini.

Drtt drttt

Gak di sangka dio mau bales sms gue.

From : dio

Temuin gue di toilet sekarang.

Beh! Dio beneran bales sms gue loh! Mana sekarang ngajak gue ketemuan, tapi err.. di toilet! Ani-ani jongin gak mikir aneh-aneh kok :D

Buru-buru deh gue ijin ke seonsaengnim buat ke toilet, setelah itu gue buru-buru juga ke toilet.

Pas gue sampai di toilet, toiletnya kosong. Dio dimana? Apa belum sampai?

"dio.." panggil gue sambil ngebuka satu persatu bilik toilet.

Dan yak dapet! Eh salah, ketemu! Dio lagi duduk diatas kloset yang tertutup sambil nunduk.

"yo…" panggil gue, dio mendongak dan gue kaget. Mata dio yang biasa besar dan lebar kini kelihatan menyempit gara-gara sembab, tuhan udah berapa lama dio nangis….

"jong, elu sebenernya kenapa dulu nerima gue?"

Deg

Kenapa dio tiba-tiba nanya gini, gue musti jawab apa? Masa gue musti bilang kalau gue nerima dio gegara gue ga enak mau nolak? Oh please!

"gue pikir-pikir elu gak sayang ya sama gue?"

"yo.. kok lo ngomong gitu sih, gue sayang sama lo" kata-kata itu meluncur gitu aja dari mulut gue tanpa gue komando, orang bilang kalau keceplosan itu biasanya dari hati kan? So.. gue sayang sama dio itu .. dari hati dong? J

"tapi kayanya elu belum bisa move on dari luhan ya?"

Deg

Gak tau kenapa gue jadi suka deg-degan gini, dio ngebahas sesuatu yang sebenernya gue sendiri gak yakin. Apa gue gak bisa move on dari luhan? Sebagian hati gue bilang iya, tapi sebagian lagi bilang 'bisa kok yo, asalkan elu disamping gue'

"jong, kayanya elu emang belum bisa move on dari luhan deh.. jadi mendingan "

NO!

"kita.."

ANDWAEE

"udahan deh"

SHIREOOOOOO!

Gue lebarin mata gue karena gak percaya apa yang dio ucapin, dio ngajak gue putus. Ini nyesek banget rasanya, kalo tadi gue ngerasa gak terima pas baekhyun mutusin paksa hubungan gue sama dio, sekarang ini gue BENER-BENER GAK TERIMA PLUS NYESEK PLUS SAKIT PLUS GAK PERCAYA kalo dio ngajak putus, DIO NGAJAK PUTUS! Well, kalo baekhyun yang mutus paksa hubungan gue sama do, itu masih bisa di tolerir secara baekhyun bukan siapa-siapa diantara gue sama dio kecuali dia beneran merangkap jadi seme nya dio tapi ini dio langsung yang ngajak gue putus, MAMAH JONGIN PATAH HATI!

Gue diem aja gara-gara shock menyadari kenyataan pahit ini, ouh please gue baru aja ngerasa bunga-bunga cinta mulai tumbuh di hati gue dan sekarang udah mau layu aja gitu sebelum berkembang? Hell yeah!

"gue gak mau yo!" kata gue gak sadar. Dio natap gue dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sedetik kemudian dia nunduk sambil ngeremes ujung blazernya.

"wae? Buat apa kita lanjutin hubungan ini kalo cuma gue yang sayang sama lo jong, sementara lo sendiri gak sepenuhnya sayang sama gue? itu cuma bikin kita saling nyakitin jong.."

"tapi.." gue gak tau mau ngomong apa,

"tapi apa? Elu juga gak yakin kan sama hati lo? Mungkin yang terbaik buat sekarang adalah kita jalan masing-masing dulu jong, gue gak mau sakit lebih dalam.."

"shireo! Gue gak mau putus kyungsoo, kalau gue punya salah sama lo, gue minta maaf.. gue janji gue gak akan ulangin kesalahan gue yo.. please!" gue bilang gitu sambil megang tangan dio, tapi dio malah ngelepas pegangan gue dan itu rasanya sakit banget. Wae? Kenapa yang ini rasanya lebih sakit dibanding saat putus sama baby han. Rasanya kaya kita lagi manggil seseorang yang pergi gitu aja tanpa sempet noleh ke kita, kecewa.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun kyungsoo ninggalin gue yang terduduk di lantai toilet, gue ngerasa hancur banget.

Gue balik ke kelas dengan keadaan yang acak-acakan, saat ini muka ganteng gue lenyap entah kemana dan gue gak peduli. Gue cuma mikirin kesalahan bodoh apa yang udah gue perbuat sampai-sampai dio mutusin gue. Awas aja kalau salah satu penyebab putusnya gue sama dio ini omongan mamah kemarin, gak mau deh gue disuruh nemenin nyokap belanja lagi!

Gue duduk di bangku gue dengan tenang gegara seonsaengnim udah kaga ada, gue noleh ke meja chanbaek yang agak jauhan dari gue. Baekhyun lagi smsan gitu, sama dio mungkin?

Yaaa! Kenapa gue gak kepikiran buat nanya sama bacon, gitu-gitu kan dia bff ah jangan bff deh, ambigu! Gitu-gitu kan dia sobat pacar gue, pastilah dio curhat segala macem tentang hubungan kami ke bacon, mengingat bacon ngotot banget pengen gue putus sama dio kalo dia emang gak ada niat buat ngerebut dio dari gue berarti dia emang berniat ngelindungin dio sebagai sobatnya. Semacam bentuk kesetiakawanan gitulah. Gue deketin bangku chanbaek dah!

"baek, bisa kita ngomong?" Tanya gue hati-hati, baekhyun mandang gue sinis sementara chanyeol mandang gue penuh kecurigaan. Please deh yeol, gue gak akan ngambil uke lo!

"GUE SIBUK!" BEUH, baekhyun sinis banget sama gue.

"please baek, kali ini aja, gue mohon.. gue gak mau semuanya terlambat"

"fine, kita ke toilet ssekarang" gue ngangguk, baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya menyisakkan chanyeol yang melotot dengan mulut ternganga, mungkin dalam pikirannya chanyeol sedang berfikir 'apa ini bentuk perselingkuhan terang-terangan antara sahabat dan namjachingu nya?' ah bisa jadi!

"yeol, gue pinjem baekhyun sebentar ya, demi hubungan gue sama dio" gue tepuk pundak chanyeol seolah gue mau pergi perang dan menyampaikan kata-kata terakhir buat sobatnya. Selebihnya gue gak perhatiin ekspresi chanyeol.

Pas gue sampai di toilet, baekhyun lagi cuci tangan dan setelah nyadar kehadiran gue baekhyun mandang gue dari cermin atas wastafel.

"lo mau ngomong apa?"

"dio.. dio kenapa jadi begini? Gue salah apa sampai dia minta putus?"

"tch! Dio minta putus sama lo? Baguslah.."

"baek , please.. gue tau gue bodoh karena gak sadar udah nyakitin dia.. tapi gue sayang sama dia baek, gue gak mau putus sama dia"

"dio lebih sayang sama lo jong.."

"maka dari itu kasih tau gue, apa yang salah.. biar gue bisa perbaikin semua"

"apa lo bisa jamin setelah gue kasih tau salah lo, lo gak akan lakuin itu lagi?"

"sure.."

"jauhin luhan, jangan pernah berhubungan sama dia lagi.."

Deg.. pernyataan baekhyun bikin gue tersentak. maksutnya apa?

"ma-maksut lo baek?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan natap mata gue serius.

"tadi pagi gue sama dio ngelihat lo sama luhan lagi jalan bareng di koridor, padahal saat itu dio lagi curhat sama gue tentang kunjungannya ke rumah lo, dio bilang nyokap lo sayang banget sama luhan dan dio sedikit kecewa karena nyokap lo muji-muji luhan, dio takut kalau nyokap lo gak bisa nerima dia terus lo bayangin sendiri deh gimana rasanya saat lo curhat tentang di tolak calon mertua lalu ngelihat namjachingunya lagi jalan bareng mantan pacar di koridor yang lagi sepi! Dio sakit banget, belum lagi belakangan ini dio curhat kalau dia ngerasa elu gak bener-bener sayang sama dia. Sekarang gue udah ngasih tau semuanya, selanjutnya terserah elu jong.. sebagai sahabat dio, gue cuma mau bilang gak usah ngajak dio balikan kalau elu gak bisa jamin bakal bikin dia bahaggia. Asal elu tau, dio suka sama lu udah lama, bahkan sebelum lu kenal sama luhan. Lo tau, dia sering ngintipin elu pas lagi pacaran sama luhan, dan saat itu dia bakal nangis sambil bilang 'gwaenchana baek, gue bahagia kok asal dia bahagia' dan saat itu gue pengen banget nonjok muka lo!" baekhyun menghela napas jeda.

"udahlah, gue udah ngasih tau semuanya.. gue balik!"

Gue diem termenung, tuhkan bener gara-gara omongan mamah! Ah tapi gue musti mengesampingkan dulu perkara mamah, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah gimana gue ngeyakinin dio kalau gue sayang sama dia. Well, gue akan lakuin apapun buat dio, termasuk ngubur segala pengharapan gue tentang baby han lagi pula baby han kelihatan bahagia sama si cadel.

Gue gak mau di bilang gagal move on!

DIO GUE SAYANG SAMA LO!

Besoknya gue nyusun strategi bareng chanbaek supaya gue bisa balikan sama dio, BANTU JONGIN TUHAN!

Akhirnya setelah beberapa hari gue "putus" sama dio, tiba juga hari dimana gue akan menjalankan rencana gue buat ngeyakinin dio kalo gue juga sayang sama dia, bahkan beberapa hari ini gue udah –berusaha- gak mikirin baby han yang sering mondar mandir depan gue bareng si cadel.

Jadi rencananya, gue bakal berdiri di atap sekolah trus ngancem dio suapaya percaya dan balikan sama gue. Ah enggak, gue bercanda kok. Itu terlalu mainstream dan extream, kkk. Gue bakal ngumpulin anak-anak seangkatan gue di lapangan sekolah dan mereka bakal di komandoi chanbaek buat baris dan ngebentuk satu kata plus satu nama. Yang gak gue habis fikir, hunhan ikut berpartisipasi dalam usaha gue buat balikan sama dio. Kalo sehun gue udah tau dia pasti getol lah bantu gue balikan sama dio secara gak langsung ini berarti baby han aman dari jangkauan gue, nah luhan? Wae? Apa ini merupakan tanda kalo dia udah gak ada rasa sama gue dan dia udah rela ngelepas gue? Ntahlah, mikirin itu bikin hati gue sedikit, inget yeah sedikit.. sedikit nyeri. L

Semua udah standby di tempat, chanbaek di lapangan, gue di atap nunggu dio, dan dio lagi otw ke atap bersama chenmin yang gue tugasin buat nyulik dio. Oh iya jangan nanya yeah gimana caranya gue bisa ngumpulin anak-anak seangkatan pas jam pelajaran gini, gue juga gak tau semua chanbaek yang ngurus, kayanya abis ini gue bakal sujud-sujud makasih di kaki chanbaek deh. Hahaha

Mppphhh… mppphhh!

Samar-samar gue denger teriakan tertahan dari dio yang di bekep mulutnya pake dasi. Gue lihat dio lagi di gotong paksa gitu, kakinya di pegangin xiumin dan bahunya chen. Beuh kesian deh dio, gak tega gue. Sorry ya yo, bahkan di saat kaya gini gue masih sempet nyakitin elu huft.

Mpppphhh!

"YAAAK! Elu berdua apa-apaan sih, elu mau nyulik gue?!"

"dio-ya, mianhae.. mereka gue yang nyuruh" kata gue ngejelasin ke dio tentang hal yang baru saja terjadi. Chenmin turun dan gak lupa jaga pintu yang jadi akses ke atap. Jaga-jaga bro, kali aja dio kabur.

Dio nengok ke gue, dia mandang gue dengan tatapanyang aneh dan sumpah gue gak ngerti artinya.

Gue deketin dio lalu gue tarik tangannya, gue tuntun dia ke pinggiran atap supaya ngelihat barisan cinta yang udah gue ciptakan buat dia. Beuh!

"dio-ya, bahkan temen-temen ngedukung buat kita balikan, lu liat.. mereka semua ngebantu gue berjuang, mereka semua juga pengen kita balikan.. gue sayang sama lo yo.. "

Dio mandang kearah lapangan, anak-anak udah berjejer rapih ngebentuk tulisa DIO abis itu dio kelihatan berfikir.

Dio jalan dan tiba-tiba meluk gue, gue cengo.

"gue sayang banget sama lo jong, sebenernya gue udah pengen balikan kok sama lo, tapi lo malah diem-diem aja ya udah deh gue juga diem, tapi pas baekhyun ngasih tau gue kalo elu pengen bikin sesuatu buat ngajak gue balikan gue langsung seneng. Baekhyun bikin rencana seharusnya saat ini gue nolak lo depan semua anak-anak supaya itu jadi pelajaran buat lo, tapi gue gak bisa. Gue sayang sama lo jong" kata dio yang sukses bikin gue makin cengo. Dio mempererat pelukan gue dan anak-anak mulai berteriak riuh. Siulan-siulan khas anak alay mulai menggema. Ahhh gue beneran balikan sama dio nih?

MAMAH JONGIN BAHAGIA!

BEBERAPA HARI KEMUDIAN

Beberapa hari setelah balikannya gue dan dio gue gak beneran sujud-sujud makasih di kaki chanbaek, apalagi kalo inget niat busuk baekhyun buat malu-maluin gue depan anak-anak, beuh.. pengen gue racun aja rasanya. tapi gitu-gitu baekhyun tetep orang yang paling berjasa dalam hubungan gue sama dio. Dia yang nyadarin gue gimana salahnya gue ke dio, dan sebagai rasa terima kasih gue buat chanbaek serta anak-anak seangkatan yang ngebantuin gue, gue traktir mereka semua selama seminggu di kantin mang siwon. Urusan tabungan gue yang bakal mendadak ludes itu gak masalah, yang penting gue mau berbagi kebahagiaan dulu lah J

Hari ini sepulang sekolah gue berencana ngajak dio main ke rumah, gue udah yakinin dio kalo mamah gue itu nerima dia dan gue udah jamin kalo nyokap gak akan nyinggung soal mantan gue tercinta, luhan.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang baby han, gue udah bisa terima kok kalo dia sekarang udah bahagia sama cadel, gue udah gak ngarep buat balikan sama dia walau kadang masih suka bayangin masa-masa pacaran dulu, yah namanya juga cinta pertama, agak susah –banget- buat di lupain. Tapi gue tetep harus move on kan? Lebih-lebih ada dio di samping gue, gue sayang sama dia J dan gue gak akan ngecewain dia J

Well.. ini lah love story seorang jotam, inget yeah jongin tampan. Bukan yang lain! Dari yang gue patah hati berat sama baby han, dio yang nembak gue secara tiba-tiba, gue yang asal nerima dio, sampai akhirnya gue beneran sayang sama dio. Beuh, absurd emang. Pesen jotam terakhir kali : cara paling ampuh ngobatin sakit hati adalah nemuin cinta yang baru, maka move on lah!

Okee bay.. jongin tampan mau nganter dio ketemu camer, pai-pai.. saranghaeyo! Muwah *ketcup basah

Mind to review?

Im a park :D

yang udah review and udah baca part sebelumnya, maacih

#alaydikit


End file.
